Morning
by darkalbino
Summary: The kind that could only be so perfect with you. SasuNaru, PWP, oneshot, lemon -very lighthearted and playful- Early birthday present for FallenKarma.


**Title**: Morning

**Rating**: M

**Author**: darkalbino

**Written For: **FallenKarma

And yet, another PWP XD This one's slightly different though, it's based on FallenKarma's picture at Y!Gallery, I'll try and remember to put a link on my profile. The picture was very...it looked very soft and kinda relaxed, or that was the feeling I got from looking at it, so that's what I tried to go with for this little fic, "making love" instead of "bend the fuck over."

And I failed...sorta ;A; Ah, I tend to get bored when I'm not doing smut, but I really wanted this to be more on the fluff side but yet at the same time, not wanting to gouge my eyes out while I wrote it, so I ended up with...smuff...yeah...

**Warnings**: Utter pointlessness and lighthearted sex. Whoa hey, where did half my readers go? D8

**Disclaimer**: Nuh -_-

**Beta**: Master of the Rebels

HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY FALLENKARMA!!! 8D YOUR ART IS LOVELY ;A;

* * *

**Morning**

_Click_.

Naruto chuckled quietly as he lay beside his sleeping boyfriend on their bed; cell-phone in hand with the picture of Sasuke he'd just taken displayed on the screen, a thin trail of saliva leaking from the corner of his lips.

The sun's rays were a warm, relaxing glow against Naruto's skin, falling over the couple in a white square of light through the window above the bed.

Naruto snorted a laugh and reached forward to press his thumb under Sasuke's chin, then pushed it upward to wipe off the drool, pausing when he reached his lips. He affectionately stroked Sasuke's bottom lip with the pad of his finger, smiling when Sasuke subconsciously pursed them into the touch.

Naruto tightened his left hand on his phone, while his right hand began its decent over Sasuke's jaw, his throat, fingertips tickling along the pale skin. He splayed his hand on Sasuke's chest, right over his heart, enjoying the steady beat of the muscle against his palm.

Sasuke released a drawn out moan, feeling Naruto's touch but not quite conscious enough to do anything about it.

Naruto smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Sasuke's chest before sitting up. He switched hands, holding his phone in his right while his left thumb brushed over Sasuke's chest, circling slowly around his nipple.

Sasuke arched slightly as Naruto's thumb teased his groggy senses to life. His lips parted as his arm stretched over his eyes, revealing a small strip of white teeth. "What are you doing, idiot?" Sasuke drawled, voice thick and heavy with sleep.

Naruto laughed and snapped a picture of Sasuke with his phone, squinting happily as the image filled the screen. "Morning Sasuke," he declared.

Sasuke snorted and moved his arm so he could rub the heels of his palms against his eyes. "Morning," he mumbled.

Naruto shook his head. "No, not 'good morning.' That's the name of my new wallpaper." He flipped his phone so Sasuke could see it, wagging the picture of him with his arm over his eyes from side to side. "'Morning Sasuke.'"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the picture. "Loser," he muttered as he began turning onto his side.

_Click_.

The sound made Sasuke stiffen and immediately flip to his back again. "Dobe!"

Naruto grinned at his new picture. "Annoyed Sasuke." His eyes flicked up to Sasuke. "Saved."

Sasuke stared at him for a good couple of seconds, his lips quivering to repress a smile until he finally broke. He smirked at Naruto and reached up to push his head to the side playfully. "You really are such a dumbass."

Naruto moved forward and kissed Sasuke's collarbone, holding his phone in front of his boyfriend's face. "This one's one of my faves."

Sasuke stared down at Naruto's lips on his skin, even as the device clicked once more. "Mhmm, and which one is this?"

Naruto smiled. "About to get laid Sasuke." He set his phone down and pushed his hands to Sasuke's chest, holding him down on the bed as he swung a leg over and straddled him.

Sasuke's hands slithered up his lover's thighs, over his hips until he had a solid grip on Naruto's waist. He closed his eyes at the feel of warm skin on his, the tickle of coarse hairs on his belly as Naruto sensually rolled his hips back and forth.

With a spilled groan, Sasuke's fingers climbed higher, circling around Naruto's biceps and tugging him to the side, switching their positions with practiced ease. He stretched over him; ground his erection firmly but slowly against Naruto's before leaning down and pressing a wet kiss to his cheek.

Naruto's head fell back on the pillow with a soft sigh. His fingernails skimmed over Sasuke's back as he bucked into him, moaning quietly when Sasuke started pressing closer and closer to him, inch by inch, his grinding gradually easing in its urgency. Sasuke's face buried itself in his neck, breathing shallowly when they were finally pressed chest-to-chest, and Sasuke's hips gave one last thrust before falling still, so he was laying completely motionless on Naruto.

Naruto blinked up at the ceiling in confusion, his fingers hovering over Sasuke's back as his boyfriend's breathing evened out against his throat. "Uh…Sasuke?"

When he received no answer, Naruto's brow knitted and he poked Sasuke's side with a frown. "Hey, we were kinda in the middle of something here." He pushed his hips upward, feeling Sasuke's still hard cock against him and poked Sasuke again. "Oi! The hell are you doing?!"

Sasuke's lips stretched on Naruto's skin in a smile. "M'tired, dobe." He had to bite his tongue to hold down a laugh at the displeased squawk Naruto gave.

"Tired?! Sasuke! Stop screwing around, you asshole!"

"Well if you want me stop-"

"Bastard! Get up and finish!"

Sasuke chuckled and sat up a little, so he wasn't putting as much pressure on Naruto's chest, allowing Naruto to suck in a gulp of air. He smiled and brushed the back of his hand against Naruto's cheek. "You're way too easy to rile up."

Naruto snorted and smiled back at him. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and kissed his fingers before Sasuke leaned down and covered Naruto's mouth with his own.

"Mhn!" Naruto jerked his head to the side to break the kiss, earning a raised eyebrow from Sasuke. He chuckled nervously and grinned. "Aha, morning breath, Sasuke, you're not _that_ perfect."

Sasuke's jaw dropped slightly, and it took him a moment to close it with a sniff. "Well that's just what every boyfriend wants to hear, isn't it?"

Naruto stared at him with his cheeky grin, then got up on his elbows, sniggering and biting his lip. "Sasuke, are you…" He reached up and caught Sasuke's bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger. "_Pouting_?"

Sasuke growled and smacked his hand away while Naruto laughed. "If you're looking to spend the morning with your hand, you're going in the right direction."

Naruto's laughter died down to a tiny smile as he rolled his eyes. He slung an arm around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down until he could nip at a pale throat. "C'mon you bastard," he whispered between licks and bites, "Like you need to kiss me on the mouth to get me hot for you." He spread his legs and reached down to close his hand over both their erections, as if to prove his point.

Sasuke shivered and thrust into Naruto's hand, against his cock, moaning softly at the delicious friction. He lowered his head and rubbed his nose against Naruto's temple before kissing it and reaching for their nightstand.

Naruto heard the sound of a drawer sliding open as he gave one more squeeze around them. His hand unfurled and teased down Sasuke's length, purposely brushing his wrist under Sasuke's sac as he used his middle finger to stroke his perineum.

Sasuke gave a shuddered gasp and pushed his hips down, his hand making a ruckus as it rummaged through the drawer. "Shit, where is it?" His breath was choppy as he lifted his head with the question. Sasuke took Naruto's chin between his fingers and tilted it back, locking their eyes. "Where did you put it last night?" He demanded, a little breathless and urgent, his cock twitching at the touch of that lone finger.

Naruto's mouth pulled into a lopsided grin. His arm fell away from around Sasuke's neck, flopping above his own head. "I'm not sure what you mean, Sasuke." Naruto smoothed his hand down and cupped Sasuke's balls, massaging the sensitive flesh and taking pleasure in the low groan he received for it.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his teeth grit as he let out a low warning, "_Naruto_."

Naruto chuckled and slipped his hand between the headboard and the mattress. "Don't get your panties in a twist." He came up with a half-empty bottle of lube, and Sasuke just about snatched it from him.

Naruto moved his hands to Sasuke's shoulders, smiling and kneading the muscles while Sasuke flicked the cap and upturned the bottle, pouring a generous amount of lubricant into his hand.

Sasuke pushed the cap back down with his thumb and tossed the bottle into the open nightstand drawer. He moved for his penis but abruptly, Naruto's palm pressed against his, smearing the liquid over both their hands as the joints of his fingers bunched in and stretched out. He rubbed his hand against Sasuke's and sat up slightly, lips feathering along his throat.

Sasuke sighed, tilting his head so his cheek pushed into Naruto's hair as he closed his eyes. "What is it?" he whispered. A warm tongue slid up the side of his neck, followed by a string of breathy words and a deep chuckle, making him shiver.

Naruto pulled his hand away and reached between them, wrapping cool fingers around Sasuke's aching cock. "I'll do you," he began stroking slowly and arched up into Sasuke, "if you'll do me."

Sasuke moaned and bucked into Naruto's hand, reaching down until he was wriggling two slickened fingers inside of him.

"Mmm," Naruto bit his lip, his hand working faster around Sasuke. He kissed the flushed skin of Sasuke's throat, those fingers making him writhe and squeeze Sasuke's arousal with every stroke.

A drip of sweat trickled down Sasuke's cheek as he panted softly into Naruto's hair, stretching him easily and just as pleasurably as every time before. He curled his fingers inward, loving the sharp gasp he earned for it as he brushed Naruto's prostate.

Naruto grinned and fell back on the pillow, releasing Sasuke and grabbing his hips with both hands. He hooked his right leg over Sasuke and tugged him down; tossing his head back with eyes slipped shut. "C'mon, c'mon," he murmured, his sex beading with pre-cum.

Sasuke smirked slowly and pulled his fingers out. He aligned himself with Naruto's opening before pushing forward and purposely sliding his erection between Naruto's cheeks instead of inside of him. He watched Naruto open his eyes and frown as he repeated the action, again and again, teasing him, then chuckled when Naruto gave a low growl.

Sasuke leaned down to Naruto's ear."_Way_ too easy," he whispered, finally allowing the tip of his shaft to slide into Naruto's heat. He heard the other snort as he pulled out and sank back in just a bit further, then let out a startled grunt as Naruto's leg suddenly locked and jerked him to the side so they rolled over with Naruto straddling him.

"You just love to make things difficult," Naruto accused, his lips stretching into a wide, cheeky smile. "Just like a bastard." He circled his hips and slid down onto Sasuke, running his hands over the hard, muscled flesh of his lover's arms. Naruto closed his fingers around Sasuke's elbows as he lifted himself and dropped back down in one smooth movement.

Sasuke moaned and bent his legs, his feet pressing flat on the bed as he thrust upward to meet Naruto halfway. He smiled as Naruto's hands skimmed further up his arms, until he'd laced their fingers and brought their hands up beside Sasuke's head.

Naruto's body clenched and unclenched, his erection bobbing and leaking as he pulled off Sasuke and smacked back down repeatedly with low groans and soft grunts. He stretched himself over Sasuke, sliding their twined hands over his head as he panted against his cheek, their bodies moving in perfect synch with one another. "Uhn, baby," he moaned, pinching Sasuke's skin between his teeth playfully and letting go with a swift lick. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hands, a series of ripples fluttering across his abdomen with the promise of orgasm. He arched up and plunged into Naruto, holding his hips against him and breathing harshly into his ear as he came inside him, his knuckles whitening around Naruto's fingers.

Naruto shuddered and pushed down, tightening himself around Sasuke's softening cock and spilling his own seed between them. He took a few breaths before sighing and lying down fully on top of Sasuke, lifting his hips so his penis slipped out, ignoring the sticky mess he'd made as he kissed Sasuke's temple. "And now, back to sleep," he declared, eyes closed with a wide smile on his face.

Sasuke chuckled; his cheeks still flushed a light pink from his climax. "What? No 'after orgasm Sasuke' for your phone?"

Naruto's brow furrowed. "Hell no." He pulled his fingers from Sasuke's and tangled them with his dark hair, then lifted his head to look Sasuke straight in the eyes. "Only I can see him."

Sasuke snorted, smirking at the childish display. "Selfish dobe?"

Naruto huffed, possessively stroking the strands of Sasuke's hair. After another moment or two, he grinned. "Well that depends, how do you feel about people seeing _my_ after orgasm face?"

Sasuke frowned. "Tch," he sniffed and lowered his hands, grabbing Naruto's ass with a steel grip as he tilted his head up to nudge Naruto's nose with his own. "You see, now you're just being ridiculous."

**-End-**

* * *

Yes, and you thought I was kidding when I said pointless, didn't you? I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, it's a tad different from what I usually do, and my next fic WILL actually have some semblance of a story behind it XD

By the way, I noticed with my last couple of updates, that a lot of my readers who used to leave a review for everything I posted, were simply faving and leaving. I don't know, it made me feel...kind of like, I was letting my readers down, by being away for so long, so maybe some of you have given up on me? Please don't think I'm saying this for reviews, I'm not, I won't deny that I do love them, but I just want you all to know that I'm not..._going _anywhere, even if I don't update for a while. I've had a lot of changes these past couple of months, the biggest one being that I just moved into college yesterday, but even so, I don't want you guys to give up on me. I'm still here, even if I'm not..._here_, okay? I still love our boys, and I still love to write :)

Love you all

~darkalbino


End file.
